Big Brother Roblox/Season One/Shit Gets Lit x2
Shit Gets Lit x2 '''is the fourth episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. '''Episode Part One TRIXIE: hi im your acne, trixie mattel KATYA: and im your saggy tits, katya zamolodchikova TRIXIE: wow you actually said your surname for once KATYA: this week lizzie won hoh, and that hoh ceremony was dominated with anita bum screaming TRIXIE: also carl actually got lines what KATYA: who will be the next evicted houseguest? TRIXIE: find out in this episode of family guy! Lizzie, Carl, Clara, Kiki and Paris are talking about what happened at HoH ceremony. CARL: that was fucking dramatic LIZZIE: its like as soon as i showed floyd's image i knew it was fucked CLARA IC: I think Lizzie fucked it up, Floyd's very good at vetos and even if he doesn't come back she's gonna probably end up as a nominee next week, if she wanted to get rid of Floyd she should've backdoored him PARIS: so like whats ur strategy? LIZZIE: hopefully win veto and discard? PARIS: oh gurl PARIS IC: lmao lizzies so going home after doing that PARIS: sister you cant come into this game and target a huge player without a backup plan LIZZIE IC: i know realize the shit that ive done... and its going to be a tough nut to crack if i want to survive until week three Meanwhile... ANITA BUM: FLOYD HOW COULD YOU FLOYD: Anita, we were just talking about the alliance... ANITA BUM: i think we need to break up FLOYD: wait were we dating? ANITA BUM: IM DONE BYE Anita goes back to her room and gets comforted by Patricia. ANITA BUM: I WANT HIS ASS OUT PATRICIA IC: im actually super happy, anita is my gurl and since the beginning of this game, she has been focused on one thing: floyds bbc. ANITA BUM: you know why i came in here right? im homeless, i have herpes and i dont have nowhere to go. this is my only chance! PATRICIA: this is why ive been trying to warn you to focus on the game ANITA BUM: ik... im sorry i said that in hoh ceremony, i was just mad PATRICIA: look, you wanna win this, right? ANITA BUM: more than i want floyds bbc shoved right up in my pussy PATRICIA: then you go out there and win this! ANITA BUM: ...yes...YES, YOURE RIGHT! im anita bum after all PATRICIA: thats the spirit! Suddenly they all hear an alarm. They go to the backyard as both Trixie and Katya are there. KATYA: hi rats! it's time for carepackage PARIS: what the fuck is that EMERSON: lmfao shut the fuck up you dumb bitch how can you not know what a carepackage is? EMERSON: so yes, whats a carepackage? Paris eyerolls. TRIXIE: we were supposed to reveal this at the start, but we were on a budget KATYA: and we still are on a budget TRIXIE: the public selects someone to win a carepackage: like super safety, remove two eviction votes, that kind of shit KATYA: because we were fucking each other and forgot to do carepackage before hoh comp were doing this now, and the only carepackage that makes sense doing is "remove two eviction votes" TRIXIE: the public has chosen... PATRICIA! as the winner of the carepackage KATYA: wait are nominees allowed to get carepackages TRIXIE: does it look like i fucking care katya PATRICIA: Hmm... I'm removing Clara and Emerson's votes PATRICIA IC: If I don't win veto, I have to be sure Clara AKA the only loyal person to Floyd right now isn't able to vote me off. Also I picked Emerson cause I needed another fuck and like Emerson's annoying tbh KATYA: Well I'm out, oh look it's Jigsaw the guest we brought in because ratings are down and we need celebs JIGSAW: Welcome to Bashing Buddies! You must bash opponents off the platform and become the last one standing! Good luck-- TRIXIE: and dont fuck it up Lizzie, Floyd, Patricia, Carl, Emerson and Clara are selected to compete in the Veto comp. They start playing and Emerson quickly bashes Carl off the platform. CLARA: carl robbed EMERSON: shut your pie hole you fat woman CLARA: OH NO YOU DID JUST NOT Clara bashes Emerson off the platform and he lands on the grass. Floyd bashes Lizzie off the platform but doesn't notice Patricia is behind him. FLOYD: dont make me do this patricia PATRICIA: suck my cock floyd Patricia punches Floyd and he falls off the platform as Anita Bum cheers. It comes down to Patricia and Clara. Clara glitches and falls off so Patricia wins by default. CLARA: FUCK YOU GLITCH JIGSAW: good job patricia, you have won the power of veto Everyone cheers except Floyd and Clara. Part Two Veto Ceremony yasssss PATRICIA: Welcome to Veto Ceremony ANITA BUM: WERK PATRICIA: As I have won Power of Veto, I choose to save myself from nomination. Lizzie, as HoH, you can choose your replacement nominee Patricia sits down and Lizzie goes over to the middle of the living room. LIZZIE: I choose Emerson as my replacement nominee. EMERSON IC: well fuck PARIS: HAHA BYE BITCH PATRICIA: The Veto ceremony is now over. Everyone starts to get up and leave but suddenly... TRIXIE: GET BACK HERE WE HAVE TO SAVE TIME FOR THAT SHITTY HUNGER GAMES CANON BIG BROTHER PREMIERE COME HERE BOYS AND GIRLS VOTE Everyone votes. KATYA: The results are in... TRIXIE: And the next... KATYA: contestant... TRIXIE: to be... KATYA: evicted... TRIXIE: is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TRIXIE & KATYA: By a vote of 5-2, Floyd, you have been evicted from the Big Brother Roblox house. Everyone is shooketh. CARL: what i thought i was the only one who would vote floyd ANITA BUM: same FLOYD: wait u voted me? ANITA BUM: floyd, i have just realised how much i need this. and if youre in my way bitch, idgaf youre going down. take care or whatever idc IM WINNING THIS SEASON Floyd leaves the house sad. TRIXIE: so floyd how does it feel to be a frontrunner of the season only to be second evicted? FLOYD: it feels-- KATYA: shut up and leave the stage no one cares NEXT TRIXIE: Next week, we will watch what goes down after Floyd's eviction KATYA: who will be the next hoh? TRIXIE: and who will that hoh nomminate? KATYA: and will shay get disqualified for attacking cameramen? TRIXIE: NO because she brings the ratings in. SEE YA NEXT WEEK ON BIG BROTHER ROBLOXCategory:Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes